On Holiday
by tokyo girl 05
Summary: I take the Host CLub to my aunts beach houses in Cyprus; Commoner way of living and major house faults to be seen. Want to go on holiday?


**Bwhaha! I officially wrote this in Cyprus!! Yay. This is a random fiction where i put the Host Club in my aunts' beach houses! Lol there's no Kaya Artemis (a 5 star hotel) for them, they get the houses near Malibu beach...lol evil me! Hopefully this'll be explained later in the story. **

**If they're OOC please tell me, i'll try to fix it!**

**Disclaimer: Why do i have to do this every time? Blah blah blah i dont own Ouran...**

**Lol don't kill me, i was bored and had a random flash of inspiration because we nearly died in the heat last night!! Bloody noisy air conditioning and squeaky shutters! Yes i'm kinda in this story aswell..hope that's okay but i didn't want those houses to get destroyed -sweatdrops- and you will never know why my name is steven...even though it's not...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ouran...but it doesn't mean i can't be evil to them! ****I don't own Kaya Artemis either...but damn i wish i did! Such a great hotel...**

* * *

--

Of course before the Host Club story starts, it would be in the audiences best interest to know how the i convinced them to go in the first place. Well, i appealed to their _better_ nature of course. (A/N: It's actually possible!)

Firstly i had to convince Kyoya of the profit benefits, and what the Club would gain from this business venture.

"Steven-san, i understand your need for a story, it adds to your ego," Kyoya smirked tapping his pencil on the ledger. "But the Host Club will not take part in this, i can assure you."

Me; Steven(no it's not my real name), sat typing on my annoying laptop and raised an eyebrow. "You do realise you are already in it..."

"Measures will be taken to fix that problem," he said watching me type the conversation.

"I don't see why you're so opposed to this preposition, it could be very beneficial spreading your roots to other countries," i said slyly. I gulped at his last comment. "Although as your kind might view it, us 'commoners' wouldn't be able to pay Host Club price standards. Even still it would gain a reputation to give foreign people and cultures a taste of your Club."

Kyoya raised his own eyebrows. "Our kind? Also how do you suppose we gain a profit if they can't afford our _standards._"

I smiled. "They'll still be paying you and you would still be earning, you need to take in to account the exchange rates of foreign currency of course, but what with holiday makers and bored locals you could make quite a lot," i continued typing, my own glasses glinting in the light. "Think about what profit it could gain you here in Ouran, the girls would love to know of adventures in Cyprus; in commoners standards. Your valued customers would be delighted to hear about how you got on and the food you tried. You cosplay here right? Well take in to account the ideas you could get from there to try in the Club."

I closed the laptop and stood up bowing. "Do think about it Kyoya sempai, I'm sure you'll find it _interesting_. I go there frequently and yes if you do decide to go i will be taking you to your accommodations."

I tucked the chair in and left the room smiling to myself, i took off my red Versace glasses and laughed as i walked up the hall. Every one has their_ better_ nature.

Back in the empty Host Club room Kyoya shook his head and scribbled something down on his ledger. _She avoided my question...strange English girl._

--

I walked down one of the many corridors of Ouran Highs campus humming a DDR song. I was heading towards a class that was about to end, the bell went as soon as i got close to the door.

I heard the chairs pull back on the floor and the teacher dismiss the class, then the door opened and the students mealed out for lunch.

"Ah, ano Hunny sempai!" I called out walking slowly next to him. The small blonde looked up at me curiously. "Ne, who are you?"

I laughed. "I'm the authoress of the story, call me Steven," I stood in front of him bowing and then stood up. "I was wondering if you would listen to my idea?"

Hunny thought about this for a moment, his faithful cousin watching him. "Isn't Steven a boys name?"

"Eh heh..." I laughed again, nervously though. "Listen, i was talking with Kyoya sempai but he needs convincing. Hunny sempai have you ever been to Cyprus?"

He shook his head and looked to Mori, he also hadn't been. "Well what if Kyoya sempai O.K'd it for the Host Club to go on a special trip there," I said. "I know this really great hotel we visit lots, the cakes they sell there are amazing!"

"Ah, really. What kind of cakes?" Hunny asked happily. I smiled and licked my lips. "Wow there's so many, all the different types you can get in the shops are nice, but the best ones are at the hotel. There are so many to choose from and not one is the same as the other, they also have lots of sauce and maple syrup to go on them."

Soon I found myself in a full length conversation with Hunny over all the fabulous cakes and sweets we have eaten and wanted to try. After a few minutes of walking and talking I seemed to have forgotten what I was even in Ouran for. We walked through the doors to the lunch hall together chatting aimlessly about stuff before two hands grabbed my shoulders.

"Ne, Hunny sempai," the monotone voices said in unison, spinning me round. "Who is she? She's not from here."

I looked up to see to sets of golden eyes staring at back. "I thought Japanese people were dark haired...not ginger," I said flatly, well Hunny was blonde but i didn't think that was unusual, but ginger...

The two boys shrugged, identical expressions turning back to Hunny. "Who's your friend?" the one on the right asked.

"Ah, that's the authoress," Hunny smiled. "Kao-chan, Hika-chan meet Steven-san, she's writing about us."

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged a look before bursting out laughing. "But that's a...guys name," the one on the left said loudly. Bored I shook my head. "It's a nick name you muppets, it's short for something. My pen name also sucks..."

"Ne, what's it short for?" Hunny asked. I turned to look at him and shrugged, mimicking the twins some what. "That's for me to know and no one to ever find out."

"Oi oi, what are you writing about us?" the twins asked together coming closer. What was it? A zoom in!

I lent in closer to them copying them. "Well _this _story is about a holiday, but only if i can get Kyoya-sempai to agree...or tono."

"_'This story'_? You've done more?" the one on the right asked. "Who where they about?" Hunny chirped in. I smirked and waved my hand dismissing the thought in my head. "The Host Club, Tono, the twins...etcetera," i yawned. "I should really be getting on with this one though, so if you're so curious go and read 'em."

I turned on my heel and started to walk further into the lunch hall to look for people, but the twins stopped me. "Okay! Before you say anything...Hunny-sempai which is which?" I said slightly irritated.

"Kaoru has the same parting as you, he's on the right," Hunny told me helpfully. "Kami i hate twins..." i mumbled. "Thank you Hunny-sempai."

"...You're English but you're still adding honorifics," Kaoru stated. "You're not even a student here and you say sempai."

"Why's that?" Hikaru asked leaning on Kaoru. I thought about this briefly and rolled my eyes. "Well because Ouran is in Japan, so naturally I'd add it because it's normal here. I'd feel odd if i didn't."

"Ne, why do you hate twins?" Hunny asked unhelpfully. Great... "Because never in my life have i been able to tell 'em apart, absolutely impossible for me...though i forget every one any way so when you think about, it doesn't actually matter," Yes i contradict myself!

"So how do i find tono?" I asked all four of them. They all looked over my shoulder to some spot in the room, turning around i wondered just how on Earth i missed _that_.

Surrounding the tall blonde were a group of girls all talking loudly and sighing in delight. Though the Host Club wasn't open just yet Tamaki Suoh still managed to make the girls blush with a glance and swoon at a word. "I don't think i've ever seen an ego that big," I whispered in shock. The twins sniggered behind me and walked either side. "Ne, tono you have a guest, it's rude to leave people waiting."

He lifted his head and bounded over his blue eyes shinning. "A guest for me?" He said smoothly. "Oh i see, this young lady has been waiting just for me, i hope you haven't waited long princess."

"Enormous ego at that!" I said bluntly. The twins burst out laughing at Tamaki's face as he's happy expression turned to woe, and off to his corner he went. I sweat dropped. "Baka..."

"Tamaki-sempai, uhm...ah," I was trying to think of something to say. "Sempai I've waited long to meet you, but to have you run off and abandon me just breaks my heart." Cue fake tears, acting lessons pay off, i mean it.

He was at my side in a minute, being the kind of person that reminds me of a puppy, and began to talk. "I apologise for leaving you princess, i hear you have traveled all the way from England just to see me."

_Not exactly_, i thought. I groaned inwardly at the bounce back and put on a smile. "Well, after hearing so many complements and good things of the Host Club i just had to write a fic on it. Of course it would require your okay for the story i have planned, i wouldn't want to disappoint the fans."

"What did you have in mind my English rose?" He asked. _Pfft...English rose, don't he know those are blondes with blue eyes?_

"Have you ever been to Cyprus sempai?" I wondered. "For this you would be vacationing commoner style in a beach house in the Turkish half of Cyprus, also by agreeing to this; you agree to my conditions."

"No i haven't been, is it nice? So we'd be living like Haruhi?" he really did look like a puppy at certain times.

"It's beautiful there, though the house has three bedrooms, but we'd be using two houses. So maybe a bit better than Haruhi's home."

I heard a noise behind me but i didn't need to look round to know Kyoya was standing there. The temperature had dropped several degrees. "Also what with all those white sands and crystal clear beaches, i'm sure it would be a beautiful setting for say a father to take his daughter for a stroll."

Kyoya smirked as i carried on. "Imagine walking through pristine waters with the gentle waves lapping over your feet coolly, a gentle breeze blowing the hem of a skirt clearing the warm air. Oh and the sunsets there would put the most beautiful pictures to shame," i smiled carefully. "A perfect setting don't you think?"

I could see the cogs turning in the older boys head, he was easier to read than a children's book. A light blush came to his face as he day dreamed. "Then it's settled, we leave for Cyprus this weekend."

I gave Kyoya a smirk and he just scribbled away writing something, probably menacing, on his ledger. The twins high five'd and laughed as Tamaki went back into his inner theater.

_Really, you can always appeal to someones better nature, or maybe it's just as simple as giving someone what they want. Just like giving a child a sweet for being good._

* * *

**Okay now here's how the story is going to carry on. Just like the Q&A's, i'm doing something a bit different. I'll take the odd question but mainly i would like for people to give me an event to happen in Cyprus.**

**There's a lot that goes wrong here like water running out, power cuts, snakes, bugs, the heat! Lol there's lots to happen here and there's also this huge drop in front of our house XD It's a long painful way down...**

**So I want people to post ideas in their reviews to help the story move on. Thankies.**

**Please R&R...did any one notice that Haruhi hasn't got a clue what's just happened?**

**If i can improve please tell me and i'll do what i can to make it better.**


End file.
